


Twins Stay Together

by GravityUniverse115



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Being Lost, Body Shots, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Death, Depressing, Depression, Doctor/Patient, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Loss, Fluff and Angst, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Homelessness, Hospitalization, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Love, Medical Trauma, Mystery Shack, Orphans, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Gravity Falls, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Relationship(s), Returning to Gravity Falls, Sensory Deprivation, Separation Anxiety, Shock, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sleep Deprivation, Surgeons, Surgery, Teen Angst, Thank You Alex Hirsch, Trauma, Wakes & Funerals, adoption au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: Dipper and Mabel were celebrating their 13th birthday. Everything was perfect. The town is safe, and the twins' parents are coming to celebrate with them. Then tragedy strikes when they hear their parents have been killed. With the twins now being orphans, Stan and Ford take it upon themselves to raise the kids on their own
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do my own take on the adoption AU. It's such a cool concept. So I've finally decided to stop procrastinating and write my own version. Hold on to your butts!

Today was the day. The day where everything changes. The day Dipper and Mabel go home, leaving Gravity Falls behind. The twins really wish they didn't have to leave. They don't have any friends in California. Other kids always teased them about their different likes or interests. The twins always felt like they didn't belong there. But once they came to Gravity Falls, all the pieces came together. The town accepted them no questions asked. This place truly felt like home. They wanted to stay forever. _Careful what you wish for_

They had finally finished opening their presents and everyone sat around eating cake. Mabel was trying get in one last girl talk with Candy and Grenda. Discussing boys and the sweaters Mabel was gonna make for them. While Dipper hung out with Wendy and the gang. They talked about all the vandalism they were going to do. And Dipper showed them more pages of the journal, then discussing how he would continue researching the supernatural. Everybody was having a great time

Stan and Ford were having their own conversation next to the Mystery Shack. Stan let out a heavy sigh. "I'm gonna miss those kids."

Ford chuckled in response. "Yeah, me too. Listen Stanley, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Stan's ears perked up. He turned towards his brother with curiosity on his face. "What's going on Sixer?"

Ford pulled out his wristwatch and displayed a hologram. It was a map with red spots on certain locations. "Weirdmageddon has been contained. But I'm detecting some new strange anomalies near the Arctic Ocean. I want to go investigate it but I think I might be too old to go it alone." A little smirk creeped up on Ford's face

It took Stan a second to realize what he was getting at. Once it sank in, the biggest grin spread across his face. "Are you saying you need someone to help you sail around the world on the adventure of a lifetime?"

"I don't just want someone to come with me Stanley..." Ford reached into his jacket and pulled out an old photo of them as kids. When they were innocent. Best friends. Brothers who would do anything for each other. Before the 30+ long argument and tore them apart. "....I want it to be you. Will you give me a second chance?" Stan can hear the sincerity and desperation in his voice

He wasn't kidding. Ford was committed to this. He wanted to be with his twin. That was all Stan needed to get the closure he wanted. "Do you think we'll find treasure? And babes?!"

Ford playfully punched his shoulder. "Heh, I'd say there's a high probability." Before he had a chance to say anything else, the phone started ringing from inside the house

Stan instinctively ran to it. "I'll get it!" He sprinted in and hastily picked up the phone. "Hello?" As he listened to the person on the other side, his joy gradually faded. He started shaking. A sinking feeling entered the pit of his stomach. It didn't even feel real. Stan was desperately hoping that it was all a bad dream. It had to be. "Are you serious?! They're gone?! This can't be happening! They have to see their kids! It's their 13th birthday for fuck's sakes! They have to be here!" He furiously slammed his fist on the table as tears streamed down his face. The other person hung up, leaving Stan speechless and in despair. He slowly put the phone down and just stood there. Time had slowed down in front of him. Nothing else mattered except for the kids and the tragic incident. He was trembling but his body felt numb

Ford heard all the ruckus and went to check on his brother. "Stanley, are you okay?" When he saw what state Stan was in, Ford gasped and slowly approached him. It's been a long time since he's seen his twin like this. "Stanley? What's wrong?" Ford placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him

Stan shakily exhaled and whispered without turning to face his brother. "Dipper and Mabel's parents are gone. They're dead." Ford widened his eyes and stumbled backwards. He suddenly felt very out of breath and clutched his chest. Ford couldn't speak so Stan did, finally turning around. "We have to tell the kids at some point. We'll wait until the party is over. I want them to have this last bit of innocence." Ford simply nodded as his eyes filled up with tears

* * *

Two hours later, everyone had settled down. The only people left were Wendy and the gang, Candy, and Grenda. Stan and Ford were able to clear their heads enough to break the news to the kids. Suddenly the twin appeared in front of them, making the men flinch. "Hey Grunkle Stan! Are mom and dad here yet?" Mabel was being her usual cheerful self. And the Stan twins hated to take that away from her

"Yeah! I wanna show them some pages from the journal." Dipper showing that same eagerness and feeling prideful for what he's accomplished. After today, he may never feel that way again. Neither of them will. Stan and Ford will be left to pick up the pieces. They have to be strong for their sake. Their lives will never be the same after this

Ford stepped forward, nervously clearing his throat. "Kids...there's something Stan and I have to tell you." Dipper narrowed his eyes while Mabel tilted her head in confusion 

Then Mabel gasped and smiled. "Do we get to stay longer?!"

Ford anxiously fiddled with his fingers. "Something like that."

Dipper and Mabel felt the tension in the air. They knew something was off but they couldn't place it. "Mom and dad _are_ coming....right?" Dipper questioned the old men

Stan stepped forward and both bent down to their level. "Kids, about your parents. Um..w-we got a call from the police department. They were at a rest-stop. There was a robbery in the convenience store and they were shot. I'm sorry kiddos, your parents are gone..."

They didn't want to believe it at first. It was probably some sick twisted joke. Dipper teared up and started hyperventilating. "What?! No! This can't be happening! They have to be here!" A few stifled sobs came out of him

Ford tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry my boy. They're dead." Dipper collapsed right then and there. He dropped down to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Ford scooted closer and picked him up. He held the child as tight as he could while rubbing his back to soothe. The kid clinged desperately onto the man, tightly gripping his lab coat as he buried his face in Ford's shoulder

Mabel was still in denial about the whole situation. "Come on guys, you can't be serious! They're probably in the hospital recovering. We need to hurry over there!"

Stan let out a defeated sigh. "Mabel, by the time the cops got there they were already dead. I'm sorry."

Mabel still refused to believe it even though she was crying. "No! Stop it!! They need us! We gotta be there! They-" Stan cut her off. He grabbed her chin and looked her straight in the eyes

"Mabel sweetie....they're gone." Mabel finally reached her breaking point. Just like her brother, she collapsed and sobbed uncontrollably. Stan picked her up and held her. He whispered something softly in her ear. "It's gonna be okay pumpkin. I'm here." The Stan twins came back together so the kids were next to each other

Everything changed from that day on


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone takes a trip up to California to gather the twins' belongings. But even the road has its problems

It was 4am the next day and Stan and Ford had planned a trip up to California to the twins' hometown. Now that their parents were gone, the house has been put up for sale. They thought it would make them feel better if they had stuff that reminded them of home. Hold on to the last remaining items that their parents had given to them. Maybe giving a little glimmer of hope from within these dark and stormy clouds. In fact, the entire Mystery Shack felt that way. Stan and Ford were scrambling to figure out what to do. Soos and Wendy felt powerless. There was nothing they could do to fix this. Except try to support them and cheer them up. As for the twins themselves.....well let's just say they didn't know how to function anymore. They didn't sleep well at all last night. They couldn't stop imagining how the whole incident occurred and if their parents suffered. And even when the exhaustion became too much, they had frequent nightmares about it. As a result, neither Stan or Ford got much sleep either. They'd take turns checking on the kids when they heard one of them scream

They all eventually gave up on sleep at around 3:30am. They packed a few things and headed towards Stan's car. It was a very long drive from Oregon to Central California. Before getting in the car, Stan pulled out his phone and made a quick call. The person answered like their life depended on it. "Hey Wendy. I know I gave you the day off but, could you hold down the fort for us while we're gone? We should be back in a day or two."

Wendy sat up from her position in bed. "Yeah, of course. I'd do anything for you guys. And I'll make sure Waddles is taken care of too."

Stan let out a light chuckle and a sigh of relief. "Y'know you may be a terrible employee but you're a great person Wendy. You mean a lot to the kids. I'll see ya when we get back."

Wendy teared up a little and sniffed. "See you later. Stay safe Mr Pines."

As soon as Stan hung up the phone, he felt something tugging at his pant leg. He looked down and saw Mabel. She looked so small and frail. Her eyes filled with so much loss and childlike innocence. "Grunkle Stan....I'm scared." Her voice was soft and meek

Stan put a hand on her back. "It's gonna be okay pumpkin. Me and Ford aren't goin anywhere. At least one of us will be in the car with you guys at all times. I promise." Stan bent down and held out his pinky finger insinuating Mabel to do the same. They interlocked pinkies to make it official 

And if by magic, Ford peered over the car to add his two cents. "I packed everything we'll need. We'll be stopping to rest at sundown. And since you kids haven't slept, I grabbed some sleeping pills that'll help. Don't hesitate to ask for them." The twins didn't respond and simply got in their seats

Stan was about to get in the drivers seat when Ford stopped him. "Stanley let me drive for a while. You need to rest."

Stan turned to face him with a questioning look. "Don't you need rest too?"

Ford responded with a half hearted chuckle. "I haven't had proper sleep in years. I'll be fine." Stan nodded and let Ford get behind the wheel. When everyone was settled, they hit the road

* * *

About 5 hours into the drive, they stopped at a gas station to use the bathroom. Ford turned to face the twins. "Do either of you have to use the restroom?" Both of them raised their hands. Ford laughed quietly to himself then directed his attention to Stan. "Okay, Stanley you take Dipper and I'll take Mabel." Everybody crawled out of the car. The twins held hands with Stan holding Dipper's hand and Ford holding Mabel's hand

As they got closer to the door, Mabel suddenly came to a screeching halt and hid behind Ford. He looked down at the scared girl. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"There's a suspicious man at the counter. I can't go in!" Her whole body was visibly shaking 

He bent down and picked her up. "You're alright Mabel. I got you." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kept her close to his chest. The Stan twins separated as each walked a child into their respective bathrooms

After business was taken care of, they all got back on road. With only being an hour away from the rest stop, Dipper reached his breaking point. He tried to be strong for Mabel but he couldn't do it anymore. He started trembling then everything just exploded out of him. He bursted into tears and started screaming. "Pull over! Pull over! Pull over!"

Ford immediately hit the brake and swerved to the side of the road. The tires skidded across the pavement. Everyone jerked forward from how hard he slammed on the brake. He looked over his shoulder to find the boy in the middle of a panic attack. Stan was the first one out to run to his aid. He unbuckled the seatbelt and pulled him out. Stan gave a tight embrace as Dipper was clinging on for dear life. But no matter what he did, the kid wasn't calming down

That was when it hit him. "Dipper listen to me, close your eyes. Just listen to the sound of my heartbeat." The boy did so and pressed his ear against Stan's chest. "Deep breaths kiddo." He struggled at first but finally relaxed after a few minutes 

Still holding on, Stan made his way to the driver side. "Ford where's that medicine?" Ford rummaged through his bags and pulled out the bottle. He poured a small pill out and handed it to Stan. Along with a water bottle 

Stan passed it off to Dipper who took the pill without hesitation. "You'll be knocked out in a few minutes. And this will help with the anxiety." Stan gave a light kiss on Dipper's head and placed him back in his seat. The medicine already started working as Dipper's eyes were only half open now. Stan turned and made eye contact with Mabel. "Mabel, do you want to take one too?"

She gave a tired smile. "No I'm fine. I'll wait until we get to the rest-stop."

* * *

It was dark by the time they reached their destination. A little behind schedule but Ford wasn't about to pester anyone about it. He simply parked the car and got out to stretch his back. It's not easy for a 70 year old man to drive eight hours

A few minutes later, they all got ready for bed. The two men pulled out pillows and blankets for them to use. Stan went around to get the kids settled. Mabel had already grabbed a blanket and pulled it over both her and Dipper. Stan gave her the medicine and a pillow. She swallowed it then tucked the pillow behind her head. Stan readjusted the seats so it resembled a bed

After they were taken care of, Stan and Ford got themselves settled. Mabel rolled onto her side and held Dipper's hand. She rubbed her thumb along his knuckles. They've been through so much together. She wasn't about to give up on him now. They were the Mystery Twins. Nothing could ever destroy that. "I'm here bro." She drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this was fun to write! And it's only the beginning


	3. Priceless Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel look through their belongings while Stan puts the house for sale

The heartbroken family would spend the night in a 1965 convertible, on a road trip to California. They couldn't leave _all_ of Dipper and Mabel's stuff in the now abandoned house. It wouldn't be fair to anyone in this situation. Everyone needed just a little bit of comfort. No matter how small. It was at around four in the morning when Dipper started to stir awake. He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. He rubbed each of them to clear his blurry vision. He carefully sat up and noticed Ford was outside, completely focused on what ever he was doing

Dipper gently crawled out of his seat as to not wake up Mabel and Stan. He closed the door behind him and walked to where Ford was. He appeared to be sitting on a stump writing something down. "Great Uncle Ford? What are you doing out here?"

Ford jumped, feeling startled from suddenly hearing a quiet whisper behind him. He turned to face Dipper. "Oh, Dipper. I should be asking you the same thing." Ford smirked at him and cocked an eyebrow 

"Hey no fair, I asked you first." Dipper pouted, crossing his arms

Ford laughed despite himself. "Alright, you win. I can only get so many hours of sleep before the nightmares start. So to keep my mind occupied, I brought some of my recent studies along with us. What about you? What's your reasoning?"

Dipper sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Same as you. I can't sleep." He stood still and anxiously scratched his right arm

That was when Ford had an idea. "C'mere." He stretched out his arms gesturing for Dipper to come closer. When he did, Ford picked him up from under his arms and placed him on his knee. "What's the matter kiddo? Anything you wanna talk about?"

Dipper looked down at his dangling feet, avoiding eye contact. He didn't know what he could say at this point. He wanted to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Like they were caught in his throat. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I don't know. I just really miss them." He tipped his hat forward to hide the tears running down his face. "They were the few people who accepted me for who I was. Besides Mabel of course. They made me feel...special. Like I could do anything. And they never made fun of my birthmark." Dipper sniffed and wiped the tears away. "Mom even said that that was one of her favorite things about me. That it made me stand out." He tearfully smiled 

Ford's expression softened. "You know my parents were the same way. They never treated me differently due to my six fingers. Them and your Grunkle Stan helped me feel like I belonged. But now we can have each other! So chin up. And if you ever need a reminder of that, you can talk to me anytime."

Dipper smiled and leaned in for a hug. "Thanks Great Uncle Ford."

"Sure thing Dipper." He gladly returned the hug. They remained there for a few minutes before pulling away. "Why don't you help me out with my work. I could use another genius's insight." The kid gasped and gratefully took the offer. His face lit up like it was Christmas morning 

* * *

The clock struck 6am which meant they had to leave. Ford was in the exact same spot on the tree stump. And so was Dipper. After a little while, the kid had passed out in his lap. Ford continued his work as Dipper rested peacefully. Stan got out of the vehicle and stretched. "Alright kids, c'mon. We gotta hit the road. We'll stop for breakfast on the way." Mabel sat up in her seat and rubbed her tired eyes. "Ford, let's go!" Stan called out

Ford nodded in his direction and then turned his attention to Dipper. "Dipper, it's time to go." The boy opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He stretched and walked towards the car. The twins stayed silent for the rest of the trip and held each other's hands, heads hanging down low. An overwhelming feeling of grief and anxiety grew as they got closer to the house

By the time they pulled up, Dipper and Mabel felt slightly queasy. All four stepped out of the car. Dipper turned his head and fixed his gaze on his sister. "You ready for this?"

Mabel had a hollow expression on her face, feeling a bit numb by this point. She heaved out a heavy sigh. "Nope. Let's do this." Hand-in-hand they bravely walked into their old home. A sense of emptiness is all they could feel. It felt similar to when Stan lost his memories. Except there was no fixing this. No amount of wishing and scrapbooking could help. This was the reality they lived in now. And it hurt like hell

Stan and Ford simply watched as the twins wandered around looking for sentimental items. They eventually headed upstairs to their separate rooms. Mabel's room had pink glittery wallpaper and yellow bedsheets. An array of stuffed animals layed neatly on top. Next to the bed was her nightstand. A lamp with stars on it sat there. Beside that was her dresser. Her name had been carved into the wood. On top of it was a jewelry box that her mother gave her. Mabel carefully examined it, thinking back on when she was given it. She opened it and found a silver necklace. At the end was a charm in the shape of a butterfly. Mabel never wore necklaces as much as she wore headbands. But she suddenly felt a strange connection to it

Eventually she put it around her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt like her mother was there with her. In that moment, Mabel made a promise she would never take off the necklace. She raised a hand and ran her fingers over the charm, as she closed her eyes and silently cried

Meanwhile Dipper was looking around his bedroom. His walls were plain white but the ceiling was painted a dark blue. His room wasn't the cleanest, clothes scattered all over the floor. There was a shelf with sci-fi graphic novels and special artifacts from different states. Their parents traveled pretty frequently and they would always bring something back for Dipper. Mabel would simply ask for a lot of pictures to put in her scrapbook 

As Dipper was looking in his closet, he found a hidden box. It seemed to be a birthday present they hid for him. He read the note attached to it. **_"Dear Dipper, we had our adventures. Now go make your own. Love, Mom and Dad_**

He opened the box and found a book. But it wasn't _just_ a book. It was his own personal journal to record his discoveries and thoughts in. Sort of like a diary. And by sheer coincidence, the cover was blue with a blue pine tree on it. He huffed out a laugh at the pure irony of it. He stayed crouched down on his knees and held the book as tears spilled out

The Stan twins had their own agenda going on. Ford was anxiously pacing back and forth when Stan suddenly approached him. "I just got off the phone with a realtor. I have to stay behind and put the house up for sale. Which means, you'll have to watch the kids for a day." He placed his hands on his brother's shoulders

Ford started panicking a little. "Stanley, I'm not so sure about this. I'm not very experienced with children."

"That may be true but _these_ kids love you." Stan smiled but Ford took a step back

"I know Dipper does but what about Mabel? We haven't had much time to bond. She has no interest in any of my research and I'm....not like you." Ford sat down in a nearby chair

"Sixer you don't have to be like me. Frankly I don't think you _can_ be like me. You can find some sort of activity that you'd both enjoy. In your own nerdy way." The two shared a laugh at that remark

"Thank you Stan. That means a lot to me."

Stan raised a hand. "High six?"

"High six." The two did their special high five in celebration 

"We can do this." Stan's expression softened a bit

Then Ford had a realization. "Wait, where _are_ the kids?" The twins paused for a moment then immediately started panicking 

They sprinted up the stairs and searched all the rooms. Until Ford came to a screeching halt at the parents' old bedroom. "Stan! I found them!" Stan ran towards him as fast as possible. They found Dipper and Mabel curled up next to each other on their parents' bed, asleep. Stan and Ford simultaneously sighed in relief 

Each of them walked over and grabbed one of them. Stan had Mabel and Dipper with Ford. Although as they walked away, Mabel stirred awake. "Grunkle Stan wait, I wanna stay with Dipper." She looked up at him with tired, desperate eyes

The Stan twins glanced at each other then Ford spoke up. "I'll take her." Stan passed Mabel into his brother's arms. She rested her head on his chest and went back to sleep. "I got you sweetie."

Stan received another phone call so he quickly stepped outside. Ford decided to relax and sat in a nearby rocking chair. He stared up at the ceiling as he gently rocked back and forth with the two sleeping kids in his arms


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel, Dipper, and Ford make their way back to the Mystery Shack while Stan stays behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied lol. This was going to be much longer but I decided to cut it. I made up for it by making it really angsty hehe. Enjoy!

Ford was awoken by the feeling of his brother's hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the sudden appearance by Stan. He glanced up at him when Stan quietly shushed him. Ford still felt a bit dazed and confused. "How much time has passed?" He realized that the twins were still asleep in his arms

"Just a half hour. You guys should get going if you wanna beat the traffic." Stan whispered. His voice warm and kind

Ford nodded firmly and stood up from his seat. He looked over his shoulder before walking out the door. "Good luck Stanley."

"You too Ford." They smiled at each other one last time

Ford walked up to the convertible and ducked inside the backseat. He carefully placed the twins down and put on their seatbelts. He then put a blanket on them so they wouldn't be cold. He moved himself to the driver seat and soon they were back on the road

After a while, the twins woke up. They stretched and then Mabel noticed someone was missing. "Great Uncle Ford? Where's Grunkle Stan?" She asked in her daze

Ford hesitated and bit his lip. "Honey...Stan won't be coming back for a couple days."

The kids immediately started freaking out. Tears formed in their eyes. "What?! B-But why would he leave?! Does he not love us?" Mabel cried out

"No, that's not it. Mabel sweetie your Grunkle Stan loves both of you so much. He just needs to sell your parents' house." Ford explained

But that didn't stop her from panicking. "No, I want Grunkle Stan! I want my Grunkle!" She cried as she tried to open the door. She was so scared. She didn't want to lose someone else too. It'd be too much

Ford saw what was going on in the rearview mirror and swerved over to the side of the road. Once the car stopped, he removed his seatbelt and ran towards the back to where Mabel was. As soon as he opened the door, he picked up Mabel and held her as she sobbed. He gently rubbed her head. "Shhh it's okay honey. He'll be back. I promise." Ford slightly swayed back and forth to calm her down

After a while, her sobs finally quieted down to stifled cries and sniffles. Ford took her back to the drivers seat with him and started back on the road. Mabel shook and curled up into a ball in his lap. Ford had one hand on the steering wheel and the other held Mabel close. He looked up in the rearview mirror. "Dipper, are you okay?" He asked

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." As soon as Ford took his eyes off him, Dipper leaned against his side door and gazed out the window. He was too worried about Mabel to focus on much though. He would check on her every so often to see how she was doing

Ford meanwhile tried to make light conversation with Mabel to keep her occupied. While she was still clinging to him, she wasn't thinking about Stan anymore. Thankfully she stayed relatively calm for the rest of the trip

The three of them didn't get back until late at night. They walked in the shack feeling exhausted. Ford sighed and spoke. "Okay kids, time for bed. Go get changed." He ruffled the twins' hair. The two blushed and walked upstairs

As they changed into their pajamas, Dipper struck up a conversation. "Hey Mabel, you okay?"

Mabel shrugged. "I guess. I'll be fine." She sat cross legged on her bed

"Are you sure?" Dipper questioned

Mabel simply nodded. She layed down and pulled the blanket all the way over her. No part of her was showing. It was like there was a big lump under the blanket 

Dipper sighed and got into his own bed. He rolled onto his side and pulled the blanket over him. Though not to the same extent as Mabel

* * *

About 3 hours later, Dipper awoke to the sound of weeping. He decided to get up and check it out. Although he already knew who it was. He recognizes that sound anywhere. Dipper slowly crept up and lifted Mabel's covers. He found her curling in on herself and her face buried in the pillow. She opened one eye to see who was standing next to her

Dipper flashed a sympathetic smile and crawled in bed next to her. Mabel clinged onto her brother like her life depended on it. She sniffed and whispered. "I miss mom and dad." Tears streamed down her face

Dipper developed tears of his own and held his sister close. "Me too." Soon he was crying alongside her

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda short but I couldn't think of any other way to set it up. Don't worry though, the next chapter is when the real fun begins hehe


End file.
